Fix You
by LuluMcPhee
Summary: Set during season 6, after Brooke's attack and Nathan beginning slamball. mostly BN, with BL, BP BH BJ. "I have learned that to have a good friend is the purest of all God's gifts, for it is a love that has no exchange of payment"


Fix You.

_Characters: Brooke mostly. But everyone from TH will be in : « It's not bad for a girl who never got a chance… »_

_The story takes place during season 6._

**Chapitre 1.**

Charles Baudelaire wrote: « _I can barely conceive of a type of beauty in with there is no Melancholy … » _

_BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN_

Brooke took a few steps back to take a better look at the dress in front of her when a voice came behind her:

« Brooke, this is… gorgeous !! »

« Thanks, Natie. »

He approached her and gave her a hug.

« What's that for ? » she asked.

« Just for being the best godmother ever. And the best best friend someone could dream about. And the best maid of honor. And the best designer. And the best…

« Okay, I get it Nate. » she began to laugh « What do you need ? »

« What? Can't a man give compliments to a girl without needing something from her? »

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

« Okay, fine. Maybe I need something. »

She just smiled at him.

« What is it ? Spell it. Is it for Jamie? »

« Nope. It's for me, actually. »

« And what do the famous Nathan Scott want from me ? »

« Your talent? »

« My talent? As in... » she said, sitting on the couch. He followed her and sat next to her.

« As in… I know you've been thinking on doing a new clothing line. »

« Yeah, I'm just not sure where to start. »

« What if I told you how, when, where and why? Huh? What do you think? »

« I think I'm interesting. What's on your thought Natie? »

« Well… huh… You know, I … well… » He started to feel nervous. Self confidence had never been a problem for him, but right now, it was about their future. And that makes him anxious. Because he's not the only one involved. If she agrees, his crazy idea will put them both on the same boat. He was bring back to earth by her hands finding his shaking ones.

« Since when do you get nervous by talking to me ? »

He smiled back at her, relaxing already. « Okay, I know this is the craziest idea ever but… Well, you know I'm starting my new career and all ?.. »She nods.

« And I used to have free clothes, you know, a mark who wanted me to wear their things to promote them, and that was promoting me at the same time? »

« You want me to make you some free clothes? That's no big deal Nate ! With pleasure! »

« No, no, it's not what I want. »

« Oh. »

« I would love if you began your new line with… me. »

« With you? You could not draw anything for the life of yours ! »

« No, not like that. Damn, I thought you would be smarter than

that. »

She showed him her tongue « You asshole! »

« You know you love it, Davis! »

« You're such full of yourself, you know that ? »They smiled at each other for a while before she spoke again.

« If I understood you well, you want me to start a new line. For men. And you will promote it on the court. Is that right Natie? »

« Yep. »

« I've never design men clothes. Your plan sucks. »

« Thank you Brooke. »

« You're welcome Nathan. »

« I thought you were a fighter. But maybe you're just a coward whose afraid to do something on her own. » He turn his back on her, ready to leave when he heard her calling his name.

« Nathan Scott, do you REALLY think insulting me will make me agree with this? »

« Yes. »

« And you're so damn right! Count me in, Nathan Royal Scott. »

« I knew it !! » he said happily, hugging her so thigh her feet get off the floor. « Thank you sooo much, Brooke Peneloppe Davis »

He put her back on the floor « So, when do we begin ? »

« Since I have no job… I would say tomorrow morning. I will measure you. I mean, your body and all, and after that you will be free until the clothes are ready. I have already plenty of ideas in my head! It will be great! » she clasped her hands happily and go grab papers and pens. He smiled looking at her and turned his heels « I'll see you tomorrow morning Brookie ! »

« Okay, say hi to tutur mom and Jamie Jam for me. Good night ! »

« Night ! »

Brooke's door shut as she was already fully into her works. This is exactly what she needed: a new goal. A new approach of her job. A new clothing line. A new way of making fashion.

She began to make clothes when she was little, for Peyton and herself. Her best friend has been the one who inspired her the most, because she pictured her into clothes before she made them. And then, Angie helped her creating a babies line. But she never imagined Nathan Scott would be the one who will challenge her on doing a new thing. But of course, he did. Just like he showed up before Q's funeral to make sure she was okay, and to tell her he will be there like he always has been. Because they're friends. And friendship is not a piece of cake. Sometimes it's hard. Sometimes it's fall apart. Sometimes it fades. But at the end of the day, who will help you get through the crying and the doubting and the darkness? Your friends. And Nathan Scott is a damn great friend. And he will the best dressed player and the best friend he is, very soon. Because he was right. She's the best clothes designer, and her inspiration is on the high level because her friend has to look awesome to kick some ass on the court. And he will. Kick ass. Because it's what he does. And he has the support of people who loves she will too. Kick ass. Because it's what she does. And she has the support of her male best friend. And that is what it's all about, right? Love.

She remembers perfectly that night in New York, three years ago. The driver said finding someone you love and who loves you back it's what it's all about. And that same night, Lucas kissed her. She has been waiting for that for so long, and however it felt so wrong. How could it feel wrong? A kiss between her and Lucas should always feel right. But Peyton Sawyer comes in the way. And she took him away from her. She took him and now he belongs to her. Her best friend. And when it felt wrong to see Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer kissing, now it felt wrong to see him kissing anyone else than the blonde girl.

Brooke shook her head. She's really messed up, she thought. She went to the fridge and served herself a glass of white wine. She then go to the white dress and watch it for a while. The wedding dress of her best friend. She will fits her perfectly, she knows it. It's one of her best work. She's proud of it. She's proud she can be proud of herself, it's been a long time. Her mother always said to her she was a waste of time. She almost believed her. Hopefully she has fired the bitch after what she has done to was so deep into her thoughts that she almost had a heart attack when her phone began to ring.« Hello ? » she answered without even looking at the caller ID.

« _Brooke, Hi. _»

« Hi P. Sawyer ! »

« _Soon to be Scott, actually_. »

« Yeah well, You will always be my P. Sawyer. »

« _Same here B. Davis_. »

« Except I'm not getting married. »

« _What do you think of Brooke Morello_? »

« As in Owen Morello? »

« _Yep._ »

« God NO WAY. Have you lost your mind ? »

Brooke heard a voice behind Peyton.

« Who's that? If it's Owen, tell him to go to hell. »

« _It's not. It's my future husband_. »

« Oh. Hi Luke ! »

_« He's not in a good mood. He said I'm stupid to think you would married Owen. »_

« Well, he's right Peyt. »

_« No he's not. I just wanna see you happy. »_

« Do you think I will be happy with the runaway bastard ? »

_« Brooke… »_

« Don't Brooke me. I'm in front of your wedding dress, so I suggest you to not get me mad. »

_« Of course not. It's just… why don't give him a chance? »_

« He had his chance. He blew it. »

_« Give him a second one. »_

« No. »

_« Why not Brooke? »_

« Because second chance doesn't work. »

_« Jeez, thanks ! Remember it's my second chance with Luke? »_

Brooke heard Luke's telling something behind her best friend.

« What's that ? »

_« My fiancé is saying it's actually our third or fourth chance. For a writer he likes math a lot. »_

« Tell your little fiancé he's a jerk too ! And remember I'm not Peyton and Lucas. I'm Brooke Davis. »

_« And? »_

« Owen is not my freaking twin. He will not be my husband or my forever. He was just a flint. Nothing else. »

_« If you just give him a chance he could prove you you're wrong and… »_

_« Don't listen to my fiancé Brooke. »_

« Lucas Eugene Scott, have you grab the phone from Peyton? »

_« Yes. She was saying bullshit. If you don't wanna give a freaking chance to the jerk, it's your choice. Don't let her tell you otherwise and feel bad about it. He doesn't deserve it. Hell, he doesn't deserve you. »_

« _Starting to get jealous here_ ! » said Peyton.

Brooke rolled her eyes « You're a freak show ! »

_« Me? »_

« Nope. You and your fiancé. You too are crazy people. »

_« No we're not. »_

« Yes you are. »

_« Whatever you say Brooke. »_

« Was that why you called me at 22 pm ? »

_« You were sleeping ? »_

« No. I was working. »

_« On Peyton's dress? »_

« No. »

_« Ohhhh so much secret. Tell me. »_

« No. »

_« Are you going to say yes to me for something or what? »_

« No. You don't deserve me to please you. »

_« Oh oh, sexual jokes. »_

« In your dreams, Scott. »

« _Hah hah, Funny B. Davis_! » said Peyton, grabbing back the phone from Lucas' hand.

« I know I am P. Sawyer! I have to got back to work now, so see you later guys! 'night ! »

« '_Night !_ » said Peyton, while Lucas was arguing « Wait, what is the secret you're keeping, I wanna know about it and… »

« Night Luke. Meet me in your dreams! Hahah! »

And with that she hang up the phone, smiling proudly. She was able to make joke about her and Lucas' past. That was an improvement. Sort finished her drink and got back to her sketches. A lot have to be done for tomorrow. She didn't feel sleepy at all. She wanna make the best drawing ever. She wanna the best for Nathan. Because he deserves it.

_BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN_

The next morning, Brooke heard a knock on her door.

She yells from the counter of her kitchen «If you're Nathan, come in! If you're selling anything, get the hell away ! »

Nathan enters the house with her hands full of bags and coffee.« Nice, Brookie. »

« I'm always nice » she smiled. « Is that break feast ? »

« Yep. »

« Tell me it's waffles. »

« It is ! » he said proudly, giving her one of the coffee.

« My favorite ! »

« I know. »

« You really are the best. Can I stole you from Haley? »

« I think she will fine with it right now. »

« Why? What happened? »

« We had a fight about slam ball… »

« She's afraid. » Brooke says. « But it will be okay. She will get over it. » she smiles at him.

« Yeah, maybe… »

« Not maybe. She will. I know it because I will give her a Brooke talk and she will. Because nobody can »

« …resists you. » he finishes her sentence. She nodded and take a waffle to eat breakfast by talking and laughing and then they go to work before Nathan returns to his slam ball training.

« Thank you Brookie » says Nate while opening the door to leave.

« For what ? »

« For helping me with it. »

« No problem. You're kinda helping me too. »

« Does that mean you will not leave Tree Hill and go back to New York? »

« Why would I do that ? » she asked.« Because of what happened with your mother, and… all… »

« I have no intention to leave Tree Hill behind me. This is home. »

« I know. But sometimes, it's hard to stay here. So much happened. »

« But that doesn't mean we don't have to fight for what we want. And I want to be home with my friends. »

« We're not only friends, Brooke. We're family. »

« You and me? Or everyone in our little circle ? »

« Both. » he smiled.

And with that he was gone, leaving a smiling Brooke behind him.

_BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN_

Edgar Watson once wrote: "_When a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there's anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it._"


End file.
